1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
When manufacturing a semiconductor switch, such as an IGBT, that switches current flowing though an inductive load, an avalanche breakdown test is performed. Patent Document 1 describes a test apparatus that performs an avalanche breakdown test.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-33042
In this test apparatus, the opening/closing section of the chassis is kept locked, which prevents the user from accessing the substrate during testing, for example. Furthermore, with this test apparatus used for the avalanche breakdown test, since energy is accumulated in the conductive load during testing, the opening/closing section of the chassis is kept locked until the accumulated energy is discharged. Accordingly, with this test apparatus, it is preferable that the locked state can be maintained while easily and accurately detecting whether the energy accumulated in the inductive load has been discharged.